


Il cielo in una stanza

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Spoiler quarta stagione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Quello che è successo sotto il letto dopo il "torneone di nascondino"
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Il cielo in una stanza

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che scrivo dal POV di Niccolò ma quegli sguardi a Martino durante la festa di Silvia mi hanno distrutta, quindi eccomi qua

Martino non rispose, ma alzò impercettibilmente le spalle, e Niccolò decise di interpretarlo come un sì.

Così scivolò sotto il letto di Silvia anche lui, e per la prima volta dopo troppi giorni si trovarono di nuovo vicini.

 _Ma sempre troppo_ _troppo lontan_ _i_.

Martino stava continuando a guardare in alto, cioè verso le doghe di legno della rete a non più di trenta centimetri dal suo naso, e Niccolò guardò lui, imponendosi di non allungare la mano per prendere la sua o per accarezzargli il viso; e tenere sotto controllo quel desiderio così forte di toccarlo - _perché adesso Marti non vuole che io lo tocchi –_ gli sembrò come combattere contro quei demoni interiori che troppo spesso andavano a trovarlo e contro cui aveva già molte meno chance anche solo rispetto a qualche giorno prima.

Sentì dei sussurri e dei movimenti; i ragazzi erano di sicuro ammassati al di là della porta cercando di capire se lui e Marti stessero parlando o facendo chissà cos’altro.

_As if_

Martino si girò verso di lui; ancora quell’espressione testarda _adorabile_ dura _adorabile_ forse un po’ esasperata _adorabil_ _e_ _adorabile adorabile._

Sbuffò dal naso indicando la porta con il mento, e a Niccolò sembrò di sentire la sua voce.

“ _Quelle teste di cazzo stanno ancora là fuori”_

Niccolò sorrise, o almeno ci provò, e poi tirò un calcio alla rete.

Vide Martino sollevare le sopracciglia, e stavolta si sentì crescere sulla faccia un sorriso che non era più solo un tentativo, perché le espressioni di Martino, _le sue faccette_ – _tranne quella ferita delusa sospettosa_ _stravolta dal dolore-_ _quelle non v_ _o_ _glio_ _vederle_ _mai più_ _quelle hanno fatto malissimo –_ lo avevano sempre fatto sorridere, sempre fatto stare meglio.

Tirò un altro calcio alla rete, e stavolta Martino scosse appena un po’ la testa, sorrise e tirò un calcio alla rete anche lui.

Niccolò si sentì così felice e sollevato per quel sorriso, per quel gesto condiviso, per quella minuscola complicità ritrovata da sentirsi immediatamente sull’orlo delle lacrime.

_Stai calmo stai calmo questo non vuol dire niente è arrabbiato e deluso e tu devi spiegarti_

Tirò di nuovo un calcio alla povera rete di Silvia, immediatamente imitato da Martino.

Gli sembrò di sentire delle risatine, dei passi sul corridoio e sulle scale, poi più nulla.

“Se ne sono andati” sussurrò Martino.  
“Sì”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Niccolò parlò.

“Mi dispiace per l’imboscata”  
“Termine improprio. Diciamo tranello. Lo sapevi?”

Martino non sembrava arrabbiato ma Niccolò era cauto.

Aveva ancora in mente quelle parole di dieci giorni prima, quando Martino era uscito quasi di corsa da casa loro – _tua, direbbe ora,_ pensò, e sentì di nuovo una morsa di dolore al petto _–_ singhiozzando - _è stato orrendo vederlo così -_ dopo avergli urlato delle cose che aveva cercato in ogni modo di dimenticare, con un’espressione così spezzata che gli aveva causato gli incubi quasi ogni notte da allora.

“No, giuro. Non fino a quando non ho finito di contare. Poi mi hanno fatto cenno di entrare qui, quello sì”  
“Okay”

Martino si girò sul fianco, portando le mani sotto la guancia per sostenere il viso, e Niccolò fece lo stesso.

_Almeno resisterò meglio a quest’impulso di toccarlo_

“Marti...”  
“No”

Quel monosillabo così spietato e senza appello fu come uno schiaffo, Niccolò non riuscì a credere che dopo tutti quei giorni Martino _il mio Marti Bambi Elio del mio <3 _che non riusciva mai a dirgli di no e che alzava in continuazione gli occhi al cielo ad ogni richiesta assurda ed era capace di battibeccare per decine di minuti consecutive senza mai essere sferzante o cattivo potesse essere così duro.

Ma poi Martino _Marti Marti Marti_ fece un sorriso un po’ incerto e Niccolò si sentì di nuovo pieno di possibilità, anche se ancora terrorizzato per sperare.

“È che… vorrei parlare prima io”  
“Certo, sì, non...”  
“E se puoi non mi interrompere. Per favore”

Niccolò cercò di interpretare il tono di Martino, ma era così pacato che non ci riuscì, la paura e la speranza si attorcigliarono in un groppo in gola che non gli permise nemmeno di rispondere.

Annuì. E aspettò.  
Ancora non sapeva cosa.

_Ho paura Marti ti prego non lo senti come ho paura_

“Okay. Allora… mi dispiace di aver perso il controllo e di aver aggredito in quel modo… Luai”

Niccolò sentì quanto fosse difficile per Martino anche solo pronunciare quel nome, come se gli facesse male.  
E il dolore di Martino era qualcosa che non riusciva a sopportare e a gestire, avrebbe voluto strapparglielo via e prenderlo tutto lui, l’avrebbe fatto subito se avesse potuto.

“Non...”  
“No, Nico, fammi parlare, okay?”

Niccolò annuì.

“Il fatto è che… nessuno ha capito perché l’ho fatto, in realtà. Non veramente. Non è stata gelosia, e nemmeno paura che tu mi tradissi. Cioè... quella ce l’ho avuta, anche se ora sono quasi sicuro che…” Martino deglutì e poi si portò la mano agli occhi e tirò su con il naso.

Sembrava un bambino piccolo, spaventato anche lui, e Niccolò si sentì sopraffare di nuovo dalla voglia di abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo e scusarsi e vederlo sorridere di nuovo.

Contorse le mani sotto il viso per contenere quell’impulso.

_Ti ha chiesto di farlo parlare ed è quello che farai. Qualsiasi cosa stia per arrivare farai quello che ti ha chiesto._

“Ho avuto paura che in tutto questo tempo tu sia sempre stato innamorato di lui, ecco.” Lo tirò fuori tutto d’un fiato e Niccolò vide il suo viso… accartocciarsi, mentre un senso di irrealtà e un male viscerale lo invadevano ovunque.

_Marti che stai dicendo_ _cosa stai_

“Che vi abbiano costretti a separarvi e a lui abbiano fatto quella specie di... stregoneria, quella tortura del cazzo e... che tu non l’abbia più visto ma non l’abbia mai scordato. E che… tutto quello che è venuto dopo… io… sia stato... solo un rimpiazzo” e qui la voce gli si spezzò “un modo per andare avanti”  
“Marti...”

Niccolò non sapeva che dire, era annichilito dal dolore, da quello di Martino e dal suo, ma anche così sconvolto e arrabbiato al pensiero che potesse solo aver concepito un’idea del genere

_Marti davvero_ _nemmeno tu credi che quello che sento sia vero? ti prego Marti non_ _tu ti prego_

che avesse potuto credere che quell’ultimo anno e mezzo fosse stato solo una menzogna sistematica e crudele.

_La torretta, la piscina, i baci, Milano, ogni minuto meraviglioso e ogni minuto difficile, le risate, Natale, sua madre, i ragazzi, tutte le volte che avevano fatto l’amore, il diciottesimo di Marti, la maturità di Niccolò, quell’estate incredibile, il trasloco, casa loro, le lotte sul divano, le liti giocose sui film da guardare, le recriminazioni sui turni per le pulizie, le domeniche, il conforto ad ogni senso di inadeguatezza e di estraneità al mondo, la sensazione di avere finalmente una direzione, la voglia di lottare, di resistere, di vivere._

_Tutte quelle parole, quei gesti, tutto quell’amore._

Si sforzò di non non piangere e di non urlare

“Non sei mai stato un rimpiazzo, non...”  
“Lo so” lo interrompe subito Martino.

E Niccolò lo guardò perché non riusciva ancora a capire.

“Cioè… in certi momenti lo so... sei sempre così...” sussurrò Martino con un sorriso appena accennato che arrivò dritto lo stomaco di Niccolò “Però, Ni...”

_mi ha chiamato Ni_

“… non mi hai risposto quando ti ho fatto delle domande… a cui avevo bisogno che tu mi rispondessi… lo so che sono paranoico, ma...”  
“… no no no, tu sei perfetto come...”  
“No, Ni, non lo sono per niente, e a volte magari nemmeno mi accorgo di...”

Martino si interruppe, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e sembrava sperduto.  
Sospirò.

“Voglio dire… sapevo che ti era successo qualcosa al Virgilio, e non ho mai insistito per sapere cosa fosse...”  
“È vero, hai sempre...”  
“Magari ti rompo le palle con i tuoi nuovi compagni di Università, ma un po’ è un gioco, e un po’ penso che io sto ancora all’ultimo anno de 'sto cazzo di Liceo e tu stai conoscendo un sacco di gente nuova e...”  
“Marti...”  
“...ma non credevo di essere mai andato oltre, ecco” gli parlò sopra Martino “ e se l’ho fatto...”  
“Non l’hai fatto, giuro”

Martino lo guardò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Okay. Allora… quando ho avuto bisogno di sapere una cosa, quando… hai visto che avevo mille dubbi per questa cosa… e non me l’hai detta, e… era chiaro che ti stessi inventando solo scuse...”  
“Marti, volevo solo...”  
“Lasciami parlare, per favore” Martino sembrava esasperato e stanco.

“Okay...”  
“Ho pensato: mi sta mentendo. È qualcosa di grande e… importante… e Maddalena quella mattina a Milano mi aveva detto delle cose...”

_Lei non ha mai capito ma ti prego Marti non tu non tu non tu_

“… ed è diventato tutto enorme nella mia testa… spropositato… fuori controllo… perché tu non mi parlavi, Sana era costretta a mentirmi e lo capivo benissimo, e quella sera… avevo visto come vi eravate guardati...”  
“Marti, ti prego...”  
“… e avevo ripensato a quello che mi aveva detto Maddalena e… ero terrorizzato, Ni...”  
“Mi dispiace, non...”  
“Ho perso la testa, ho visto rosso, letteralmente. Non mi sono neanche vergognato di aver reagito in quel modo. E l'altra mattina, quando ti stavi messaggiando con lui ma continuavi a negare che tra voi ci fosse mai stato qualcosa... ho avuto la certezza che… un giorno sarei tornato a casa e tu mi avresti detto che era finita, che ti… dispiaceva ma che… eri innamorato di lui e… lo eri sempre stato...”

Martino stava piangendo

“… così me ne sono andato prima io”

Niccolò chiuse gli occhi e serrò i pugni, si contrasse su se stesso, come per contenere dentro tutto il dolore che sentiva.

_Pensavo solo di rendere tutto più semplice e invece sbaglio sempre e invece ti ho fatto male ma come puoi aver pensato che_

Quasi sussultò, quando sentì la mano di Martino sul viso.

Lo vide che lo guardava con quegli occhi che adorava e che adesso erano rossi e gonfi.

_Per colpa mia_

“Posso chiederti una cosa?” gli sussurrò piano.

Niccolò non ebbe la forza di rispondere, e mosse appena la testa per annuire.

“È... così che stai?… quando dici che… perdi il senso della misura e della realtà e … tutto diventa insormontabile e lontano e … hai paura di essere abbandonato...”

E quello fu il momento in cui tutte le dighe di Niccolò cedettero.

Scoppiò a piangere a singhiozzi incontrollati e violenti, perché nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto una cosa del genere _nessuno mi ha mai chiesto davvero come sto_ _e come è essere me_ e pensò a quanto fosse meraviglioso che Martino l’avesse fatto, e quanto fosse atroce che potesse capire, e capirlo, davvero.

Sentì Martino buttarglisi addosso e gli si avvinghiò forte, come per aggrapparsi all’unica cosa che potesse tenerlo a galla in quel mare di emozioni che lo stavano schiacciando.

Il sollievo di poterlo toccare di nuovo, la gratitudine, il terrore che quell’abbraccio potesse essere l’ultimo, la speranza accecante che fosse il primo di una serie infinita dopo un periodo spaventoso, il senso di colpa per averlo fatto stare così male e avergli fatto visitare dei posti della mente da cui avrebbe sempre voluto solo proteggerlo.

Sentì il profumo dei suoi capelli, che era buonissimo ma così diverso da quello dello shampoo che usavano entrambi a casa loro, e questa cosa lo fece piangere ancora di più.

“Ni, ti prego calmati. Ti prego.”  
“Scusami” riusci a articolare a stento Niccolò.  
“Per favore, calmati. Poi parleremo meglio, quando saremo più tranquilli, ma in questi giorni ho pensato tanto... e a tratti ero solo arrabbiato e ferito e anche stasera vederti con quell’aria da cane bastonato mi ha fatto incazzare ancora di più perché dovevo starti per forza lontano per non ...”  
“Non volevo mentirti. Non so perché non riesco mai ad affrontare le cose… e scappo, o faccio finta di niente. Ho paura che tutto sprofondi se non riesco a spiegarmi davvero, e non sapevo come raccontarti questa cosa senza… che tu mi vedessi con occhi diversi...”  
“...io vorrei solo che tu riuscissi a parlarmi quando io ho bisogno che tu lo faccia, Ni”  
“Scusami. Davvero.”

Poi Niccolò cominciò lentamente a calmarsi.

Martino gli posò un bacio leggero sul collo e a quel piccolo gesto Niccolò sentì i brividi, ma anche irradiarsi di tenerezza e speranza.

“Sì” disse piano.  
“Cosa?” chiese Martino  
“Mi hai chiesto se è in quel modo che mi sento. Sì. E non mi perdonerò mai per...”  
“Smettil… Ahia!”

Nel sollevarsi di scatto per guardarlo negli occhi Martino battè la testa alla rete, che fece un suono secco e vibrante che durò un paio di secondi.

Si portò la mano sul capo con un’aria indispettita _adorabile adorabile adorabile ma come puoi pensare che tutto questo sia stato un ripiego Marti non ti rendi conto davvero di quello che mi fai?_ _e_ nonostante tutto a Niccolò venne da ridere.

“Ti sei fatto male?” chiese allungando la mano verso la testa di Martino.  
“Sì. A quanto pare non ho le corna, sennò mi avrebbero protetto”

Niccolò sgranò gli occhi _okay Marti che devo fare non so se incazzarmi piangere o ridere come puoi essere così_

“Non l’hai detto davvero”  
“Le ho?” chiese Martino con una voce minuscola _come fa una voce ad essere minuscola “_ Sono sicuro di no ma se fosse...”  
“No, no. Scemo. Quella sera ho rivisto Luai dopo due anni, e dopo non ci siamo più incontrati. E se anche l’avessi rivisto non sarebbe successo niente. Nè da parte mia né da parte sua. Volevo essere sicuro che stesse bene

_perché adesso sembra così facile raccontarti tutto_

ma quando sono uscito per parlarci, a un metro dagli altri, oltretutto, uno spiritato è spuntato fuori da non si sa dove per prenderlo a cazzotti”

“Mi dispiace”  
“...sì?”  
“Beh… sì. Il fratello di Sana mi ha quasi spaccato il naso”

_Ridere. Per forza._

“Ed è l’unico motivo per cui ti dispiace???”  
“No… mi dispiace davvero. Però stai ridendo”  
“Sì, perché sei...”  
“Non importa. Baciami”

E Niccolò lo fece, sentendosi di nuovo intero, come tutte le volte che baciava Martino, sentendosi ubriaco e felice, vivo, desiderato e amato nonostante tutte le sue storture e i suoi difetti.

Si staccarono sorridendo

_Sei così bello mi rendi così felice io migliorerò per te e per me te lo giuro lo so che devo lavorarci tantissimo ma con te mi sembra tutto possibile_

Martino si accoccolò alla meglio su Niccolò.

Rimasero in silenzio per un paio di minuti, poi Niccolò diede un bacino sulla testa a Martino.

“Era il mio migliore amico” sussurrò.

Sentì Martino irrigidirsi per un attimo, e poi mugugnare qualcosa di indecifrabile che gli sembrò un invito ad andare avanti.

“Avevo diciotto anni e stavo con Maddalena da quasi due, ma era un casino, cioè... non riuscivo veramente a capire cosa volessi sul serio... avevo avuto la diagnosi già da un po’ ma la terapia non mi aiutava, stavo sempre incazzato, o disperato e a volte euforico con delle idee del cazzo. Quando ho capito che mi piacevano anche i ragazzi… e che per lui era la stessa cosa, è venuto tutto da sè. Mi fidavo di lui, e… gli volevo bene”  
“Mhh”  
“E aveva questa fede incrollabile e questa… direzione? che era tutto quello che a me mancava, Marti, perché niente era mai abbastanza e tutto era sempre troppo e vedevo che invece lui… era sempre così calmo e sentiva di avere un posto nel mondo, ecco. Ho iniziato a pensare che poteva essere così anche per me, e ho cominciato a fare le cose che faceva lui perché pensavo che magari... anche io avrei potuto fermare quel vortice che mi faceva sentire sempre fuori posto e sbagliato. Poi un giorno uno stronzo ci ha beccati, l’ha detto ai suoi, ed è successo quello che sai. Ho provato a scappare per raggiungerlo e vedere se stesse bene ma non sono nemmeno riuscito a sapere dove fosse. Ero... devastato dalla paura che potessero avergli fatto seriamente male e dai sensi di colpa. Stare in quel limbo mi ammazzava, così ho tagliato i ponti con tutti. Ho lasciato la scuola, buttato lo smartphone, cancellato i social, cambiato numero e d’estate sono andato a Londra a lavorare. Quando sono tornato sono venuto al Kennedy. Il resto lo sai”

_Era così facile perché hai dovuto rischiare tutto era così facile_

“Okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Si… okay”  
“Marti...”  
“Ti chiederò altre cose, lo sai. Sono un paranoico geloso del cazzo, a quanto pare Filippo ha ragione...”  
“Ha detto questo?”  
“Sì, ed è vero”  
“Marti, io...”  
“Non voglio essere quel tipo di fidanzato morboso e possessivo però...”  
“… io non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provo per te. Mai. E se hai bisogno che io te lo dica fino alla nausea...”  
“Non farmi sentire stupido, per favore.”

Niccolò rise e baciò di nuovo la testa di Martino.

_Ma tu sei il mio stupido_

“Non sai quanto mi sei mancato. Mi mancava l’aria. Ho odiato ogni minuto di questi giorni, sono stato così male”  
“Anch’io” rispose Martino accucciandosi ancora di più su Niccolò.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’.

“Stai scomodo?” chiese Niccolò  
“’nsomma”  
“Esattamente, perché stiamo ancora qui sotto quando potremmo usare il...”  
“Perchè su ‘sto letto c’ha scopato Luchino, Ni”

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere.

_Il mio meraviglioso stupido_

Poi lo strinse un po’ più forte.

“Torni a casa, vero?”

Martino piegò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Aveva un sorriso dolce e un po’ paraculo.

“Ci sono già” rispose.


End file.
